To my only love
by angelaurora7777
Summary: Sakura writes a letter to Sasuke telling what her life has been like since he left. And it continues from there! Please read and Review!
1. My life without you

**One-shot I think… unless anyone wants it to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or evanescence…. Ok ******

**"Taking Over Me"**

you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

…………………………………………………

……………………………………………………

To my only love,

Do you care how I've been?

I worry about you constantly

There are too many things here to remind me of you

I'll tell you what my life has been like

I look at that bench you left me on

And I feel the tears prick at my eyes

I know you will never see this sight again

By your own choice

You left me here to grieve

Over a love that could never be

You left me here to mourn

Hoping I will be reborn

You thought I was in good hands

But he left me too

You thought

That I would get over you soon

A childish crush that would disintegrate

You were harsh and cold

While I was soft and vulnerable

I proclaimed my love

And you lashed out once again

Annoying

Annoying

Annoying

The word is ringing in my head

In your velvet voice

I know you will never care

I know you will never love

But I can't help but dream of you

Because who can decide what they dream

Maybe you can

Maybe you dream of killing instead of me

I keep myself busy not to think of you

I block my memories of you

But in my dreams they come alive

Adding new endings to memories that are icy

Making them warm

I saw you today

I gave up everything to see your face

I would do it again

And again

If I had to

You're eyes were blank

No recognition shone in them

They sucked me in

I felt as if I was in a void of darkness

Do you remember me?

I remember you.

I look in the mirror and I see your face

Staring back with a rare warmth

I cant live without you

Im dying inside

I need you

I need you just to breathe

Come back home

Please

I beg you

Please Sasuke!

Love eternal,

Sakura Haruno


	2. Sasuke's Response

Sasuke's response! GASP!

I just couldn't resist…

I don't own Naruto… its on my wish list tho!

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

To Sakura,

As annoying as it is, I do worry about your well being sometimes.

I assume it's because we were once on the same team, I've trained myself to look out for you and

the loser.

You hate that bench so much?

Well think of it this way, I could've left you on the ground.

You soft and vulnerable? When are you not, really Sakura.

You saw me?

When was this?

I don't recall.

Were you in disguise?

I know I would remember that soft pastel pink hair of yours.

I know I would recognize those startling green eyes you have.

My eyes have always been dark and void like. Maybe your love blinded you.

Ha that's a laugh,

Your love for me.

It's only been a couple of years Sakura, give it a chance to disappear.

That line about _him _leaving you too, what does that mean?

Did the loser actually leave you?

He left you in Konoha alone?

If he did so help me I will crush his body so he'll never walk again.

You weren't supposed to be alone.

I rarely have dreams.

Most times they are nightmares.

About the night my clan was massacred by my own brother.

This is probably a bad decision on my part…. But…

Yes when I dream I dream of you.

It's always the young twelve year old version of you.

Hopefully you've grown at least a little since then.

I can't control my dreams either.

Sakura, maybe...maybe...

Write back.

From,

Sasuke Uchiha


	3. What is maybe?

Thank the lovely review from Missgray for this chapter.

I wasn't gonna continue until I got some more reviews.

I don't own Naruto… its on my wish list tho!

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

To the one who has my heart,

Worrying is a form of _caring_ Sasuke.

Which means by my definition, you care about me.

Which, subsequently makes my heart flutter in my chest, just so you know.

Hmm… the soft dirt ground…or the hard cold stone bench.

Either way you left me Sasuke, I would still be crushed.

I am never soft and vulnerable, except when I'm with you.

I'm strong now, a medic nin who saves lives with soothing hands, and can kill with them too.

Yes, I saw you.

You're still handsome, heart achingly so.

I was in disguise.

Black hair down my back, blue eyes filled with tears.

You think my green eyes are startling?

Sasuke…. That just melted me.

Of course your eyes have always been dark and voidlike, the lack of a shine of recognition hurt is all…

My love for you will never disappear, its too strong and sharp for that.

I tried to forget you, I even dated Kiba for a while

And Neji too before I saw the way Tenten looks at him.

Get ready to crush Naruto's body.

Yes, he left me, alone in Konoha.

He went to train with the legendary sannin Jirayia.

So I trained with Tsunade.

To bring you back home.

That's why we all got stronger Sasuke.

To bring you back home.

I realize now it's pointless to drag you back home.

You'll just leave again…eventually….if you're not happy in Konoha.

It wasn't a bad decision to tell me that.

That you dream about me.

I mean if you think giving me a ray of light in a dark abyss of my life is bad…..

Then yah it was a bad idea to tell me.

I'm sorry about your nightmares.

If I was there I would stay up with you just so you wouldn't have to face them.

I am not my twelve year old self anymore.

I'm strong and taller and my hair is a tiny bit longer.

I cut it again after it grew out.

It's easier to manage and it reminds me I'm strong.

I'll grow it out again for you.

I know you like long haired girls.

I'll write you every day so long as you'll read the letters.

What does that maybe mean?

Write back to me?

Love that never fades,

Sakura


	4. Keep Writing

Me: Missgray, I would let you marry this story, but it's already mine! Yah I locked this bad boy in years ago. Haha.

Story:I want a divorce

Me: Wh-what?

I don't own Naruto… is it on ebay yet?

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

To Sakura,

I can make your heart flutter from miles away huh?

You're a medic now? Seriously?

When did you have the patience to learn that?

What do you mean you can kill with your hands?

Last time, you couldn't even kill with a kunai.

That was you?

That girl who was crying when I walked in the hotel?

Makes sense, you're always crying.

Uh….I didn't mean that thing about your eyes.

Mostly….

I think eventually you'll stop loving me Sakura, it's inevitable.

Kiba?

KIBA?!

You couldn't think of anyone better?

He smells like a dog, probably gave you fleas.

Neji?

You like girly men too?

Tenten and Neji….

Huh, panda bun girl and girly man.

I need Naruto's location.

Now.

His body has an appointment with my fists.

He was NEVER supposed to leave you alone.

Trained with Jirayia,

isn't he the one who writes the books Kakashi-sensei reads?

You're smarter than I thought.

True, dragging me back home wouldn't do much.

I would probably just leave again.

Nothing you can do about my nightmares.

You're taller and stronger.

I'll have to test that for myself sometime.

Don't grow your hair out.

Contrary to popular belief, short hair is much more attractive.

Especially pink short hair.

Maybe means nothing, forget I ever wrote that.

Keep writing.

Sasuke


	5. Don't Stop Writing

Story: Missgray, I was um…wondering if you would like to …um… become ….that is… Will you marry me?

Me: No! how can you do this to me! –grabs story-

Story: -rolls eyes- see why I need to get away?

I don't own Naruto… is it on ebay yet?

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

To the one I will love forever,

You seem a bit smug about that Sasuke, do you like causing my heart to flutter?

Why is it so hard to believe I'm a medic?

I am an expert at healing.

People say I've surpassed Tsunade even.

I have patience!

I'm still waiting for you aren't I?

Yep, that was me.

It's not my fault you can make me cry.

All I could hear was you saying Annoying, in my head.

What are you jealous?

Kiba didn't give me fleas!

He's a sweetheart, really funny if a bit perverted.

I must admit with all the time he spends with Akamaru he does kinda reek….

Who would you have me date Sasuke?

Since you are so obviously against my choices.

Neji was great, but he was oblivious.

He was too caught up in Tenten.

In order to protect poor Naruto's body, I'm not gonna give you his location.

Why does it make you so upset that he left me?

You left me too.

At least Naruto promised and did come back.

Yep, that's Jirayia.

We call him Pervy-sage around here.

You know what I noticed?

You still call Kakashi, sensei.

You could call him Kakashi the copy ninja….

But you call him Kakashi-sensei.

He was like a father to you.

He's in a slump right now.

The idea of you using his own technique for Orochimaru….

It kinda depresses him.

Smarter than you thought?

What did you think I was an idiot?

Of course I realized you would leave again!

It pulls me into a rainy depressionlike state to think about it.

But yes I realized there is nothing tying you to Konoha.

I am shorter than Naruto now, but I am taller.

If you want to test my strength you have to see me.

You have to come back to Konoha.

You like girls with short pink hair huh?

You find it attractive!

Oh, Sasuke?

I have short pink hair.

Is there something you're getting at?

I still love you.

I still hope desperately that you will love me.

Maybe doesn't mean nothing!

I will not forget you wrote that.

You said Sakura, maybe…..maybe….

I want to know what that means.

Maybe?

Sakura, maybe I do love you?

Sakura, maybe I have always loved you?

Sakura, maybe we can be together?

Sakura, maybe we should stop writing?

Sakura maybe we are meant to be?

What does maybe mean?

What!!

I have a question for you.

Why do you continue reading my letters?

What is it that makes you read them?

Okay so that's more than one question.

But….

If you find me so annoying

(That word hurts me so much I just cringed)

Why do you write back?

And why do you care to read my letters?

I love you forever and always Sasuke, no matter what.

Sasuke, will you ever come home?

Don't stop writing.

Love everlasting,

Sakura


	6. Thank You

Story: Now we just got to set a date!

Me: No! I refuse to let you go story!

Story: Angel, I'm leaving you.

Me: NO!!

I don't own Naruto… do you?

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

Sakura,

I'm just a tiny bit smug that I can affect you miles away.

The idea of you as a medic is laughable because it takes concentration.

It takes persistence.

A strong stomach. (you can't get queasy at the sight of blood)

A strong mind.

You can't crack under pressure.

You have to come to terms with death.

I doubt you have done all those things.

If you have surpassed her, Tsunade isn't that great.

It is true; I guess you do have patience.

However misguided it may be.

I like to think it's stubbornness more than patience.

So if I were to call you annoying, that would hurt you?

What a wonderful weapon for battle in the future.

I am NOT jealous.

I have never been jealous in my entire life.

I don't think there are any respectable dates out there for you.

Whatever you do please stay away from that replacement of mine.

What's his name?

I don't see the resemblance between us.

I need Naruto's location.

I told you he has an appointment.

I don't like missing appointments.

My fists are itching for some loser!

Let me beat him up good and nice, you can heal him with you "amazing healing medic abilities"

It bothers me in ways I don't understand.

I just know deep down that you weren't supposed to be alone.

Ever.

It was not my finest moment when I left, I'll admit that.

Good for the loser, coming back to you will restrict his beating to below his face.

Pervy-sage?

Has he peeped on you?

If so I'll fit him in too.

My fists are going to have some busy days ahead.

I suppose I could call Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi the copy ninja

It sounds wrong in my mouth.

Like when I try to call you just Haruno.

I have to call you Sakura.

In a slump?

You're blaming me now?

Thanks, Sakura. I needed more weight on my shoulders.

Tell him I haven't used chidori against anyone we know, or Konoha's allies.

It's the truth, I know you were going to ask.

I knew you were smarter than the loser, but I never considered you intelligent.

I realize I was wrong.

You are quite brilliant in your own way.

If you're shorter than Naruto, how are you taller?

Yes, I find short pink hair attractive.

Is that a crime?

That does not by any means describe my feelings for you.

I am not getting at anything.

You are simply reading too much into what I say.

Somehow, knowing you won't give up on me shows your patience.

You're a very understanding person…..I never noticed.

Maybe certainly means nothing.

You will forget I wrote that.

Because I told you to.

You wrote:

Sakura, maybe I do love you?

Sakura, maybe I have always loved you?

Sakura, maybe we can be together?

Sakura, maybe we should stop writing?

Sakura maybe we are meant to be?

Are all your thoughts about me so disgustingly gushy?

I read your letters because they remind me of home.

What draws me in is your writing.

I write back to get answers to questions.

I read them….because…..

Pass.

Sakura, why do you want me back home?

All I've ever done is cause you pain.

I heard recently that you are falling in love with Naruto?

Is that true?

Some captain of yours seems to think so.

If its true don't write back.

You should get over me.

L-…..Thank you.

Sasuke


	7. NEVER say Thank you

Story: How do you feel about tomorrow?

Me: -kidnaps Story- MINE!!

Story: -is kidnapped- Missgray my love!!

Me: bwahahahahha!!

I don't own Naruto… do you?

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

Sasuke my love,

You're affect on me has no distance.

I have done all of those things.

I have mastered patience from waiting for you.

I have mastered concentration from learning new things.

I am intelligent that's just a given.

I have a strong stomach, after seeing what I thought was your floating head….

Yah…

Tsunade is an amazing woman, I hope to be even more like her when I'm older.

She is strong and beautiful and I doubt I have actually surpassed her.

My patience is not misguided.

Just because I love you unconditionally.

I am not stubborn.

I am patient and loving.

Yes, if you called me annoying in your hypnotizing voice I would be hurt.

It's something I wont let anyone call me.

Except for you.

And when you do I die more inside.

How cruel.

Using my feelings as a weapon in battle.

Me thinks you protest too much.

You are soooo jealous.

Insanely so.

You're insulting Kiba and Neji just because I dated them.

You were jealous of your brother before….

Well before you know…

I'm sorry if that's a touchy subject.

Why aren't there any respectable dates out there for me?

Is it because you are the only one for me?

That's what your thinking isn't it Sasuke.

Your replacement?

No one can replace you Sasuke.

You are the only one I will ever love.

You mean on our team?

Sai!

The socially inept, insulting, belly showing man?

Hahah!

I see a distinct resemblance.

You both are dark and insult me frequently.

I refuse to disclose Naruto's location.

I fear for his health!

If I let you at him you'd kill him.

There would be nothing left for me to heal.

Although it might be possible if I had enough chakra to bring him back.

This is one appointment you have to miss, darling.

It bothers you so much, because you care about me.

And deep down you really do love me.

I think…

I didn't think I was supposed to be alone either.

Then you both left.

I guess that was to make me stronger….

You're finest moment was definitely not leaving me.

That much is brutally honest of you.

Your best moment was probably when you were protecting me.

If coming back lessons his sentence of a harsh pounding…

What about you?

Don't you deserve a pounding for leaving me?

No he hasn't peeped on me…

That I know of…

Your fists should be unclenched and your hands intertwined with mine.

Sasuke come home!

You call him Kakashi-sensei because you know him as your teacher.

As your father figure even.

And you call me Sakura because we are meant to be.

Realize your love Sasuke, my patience is wearing thin!

I don't mean to put any more weight on your shoulders.

I'm just passing on that he is in depression.

You haven't!

He'll be glad to hear you aren't using it for evil.

What do you mean brilliant in your own way?

Am I not brilliant in the normal way?

I am taller!

Naruto just got a growth spurt is all.

He's pretty tall now!

But if you like short pink hair and I have short pink hair….

You like my hair!

Aha! Logic prevails!

I'm not reading anything into what you say that you don't mean.

Its not my fault you don't know your own feelings.

I am understanding.

And forgiving

And very loving Sasuke.

I won't let this Maybe thing go.

I have the patience to wait out the answer!!

Yes, all my thoughts about you not devoted to worrying are very gushy.

And full of love for you.

And hope for the future.

My letters remind you of home.

Which means you still think of Konoha as home!

Which means you should come back now!

My writing is nothing special.

What really draws you in is me…..isnt it?

You don't ask that many questions.

That's me.

Mostly your responses are answering my questions.

Answer my question.

Why do you read my letters?

Why do you not throw them away?

I want you home, because I love you.

I love you so much it hurts.

I do love Naruto (don't stop reading Sasuke!)

But as a brother not a lover

Not like I love you.

Captain Yamato doesn't know what he's talking about.

He doesn't understand why I look at Naruto with distress.

The nine tailed fox is overtaking him Sasuke, I'm worried.

I will never stop writing you.

As long as I love you.

Never.

NEVER.

NEVER!

End your letter with Thank You.

It sounds like your goodbye on that night you left.

I cried when I read that.

Please don't do it again.

The L before those cursed words…

Love?

Like?

Leaving?

Tell me.

Love forever and always,

Sakura


	8. Yours

Story: Escapes from angel. Missgray my love I have returned!

Me: -tied up- Story! At least untie me!

Story: -hugs Missgray- ahhh its good to be back

Me: UNTIE ME!!

I don't own Naruto… do you?

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

Sakura,

Ha! I will never forget your face that day

You should have realized earlier that I was just stuck underground.

Severed heads can't talk.

I hear you defeated Sasori, if that is true, you might have surpassed this Tsunade.

Your patience is completely misguided.

You are too stubborn for your own good.

Move on Sakura.

You're ann-

You don't let anyone call you an-, that word?

Why?

Why am I allowed to hurt you?

I am a cruel person Sakura.

Never forget that.

If it was necessary I would use your feelings against you.

Feelings are a weakness.

I am NOT jealous.

I don't think those men are right for you.

You deserve better.

You deserve someone who has no flaws.

Who will treat you like the precious cherry blossom you are.

No, I am not right for you.

I am too evil, too flawed for someone like you.

Someone so perfect.

I am nothing like Sai.

I am not socially retarded.

And I see nothing that makes us look alike.

His eyes may be black but they are not a void…like mine.

He insults you?

Frequently?

What has he done?

I could crush him if you like.

Naruto could use a good beating.

He should know better than to leave you alone.

I thought he claimed to love you.

Bring him back from the dead?

Could you really do that?

That's…… well amazing to be frank.

I have already admitted to worrying about your health.

Caring is stretching it.

I suppose loneliness does create strength.

It gave me strength.

Do you really believe that is why I call you Sakura?

Because we were Meant to be?

Then why are we separated now?

Shouldn't I have come home by now if we were meant to be?

I refuse to realize or acknowledge any feelings other than hate.

You are brilliant in your own way because you surpass regular brilliance.

Yes, I like your hair.

Happy now?

I am telling you to let the Maybe thing go.

For me Sakura?

Just leave it alone.

Why are you so gushy all the time?

I do think of Konoha as home.

I think of it as my forsaken home.

You're writing is special.

It has flow and emotion and love in it.

But the fact is it you writing does add to that.

I read your letters because they are from you.

I don't throw them away because they are interesting.

How can love hurt you?

Isnt it supposed to be blissful?

I don't give Naruto enough credit I suppose.

Living in isolation because of a demon.

He still has an optimistic outlook right?

So I should stop expecting letters anytime now.

You won't love me forever.

You will move on.

Those brotherly feelings could turn into the real thing.

Maybe I was trying to say goodbye.

I never meant to make you cry.

I am sorry about that.

I won't do it again.

You are quite observant aren't you.

Noticing everything.

The L is like the maybe.

It means nothing.

Yours,

Sasuke


	9. Kabuto

Story: Missgray. I will love you forever

Me: -still tied up- ungrateful story. I made you!!

Story: Missgray, I am sure you will look lovely at our wedding.

Me: -muttering- I want a divorce he says. After all ive done for him. Selfish jerk.

I don't own Naruto… do you?

Puregarnet! What an amazing idea!

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

Kabuto walked into Sasuke's room sneakily.

He wondered why the Uchiha was being so moody lately.

As he approached the boy's desk he saw a newly opened letter.

Curious he pulled out the thin sheet of paper, the smell of cherry blossoms invading his senses.

Cherry blossoms?

What is the meaning of this?

His eyes widen as he scans the letter.

He places it back in its envelope.

This girl was the reason for the mood swings.

These letters…

No wonder Sasuke was angry, he didn't have a chance to read it yet…did he…

He decided to see Sasuke's reaction for himself.

Hiding in the shadows, he waited for Sasuke to return.

Sasuke entered his room, going immediately to the letter.

He smiled as he catches the scent of cherry blossoms.

And sniffs the letter lightly.

He begins to read sitting in a chair by his desk.

Sasuke the reason for my life,

Of course I freaked out.

If you saw only my head on the ground.

Would you have any rational thoughts?

I did indeed defeat Sasori, with Elder Chiyo's help.

He was her grandson you know.

He told me information about a rendezvous point.

A reward for defeating him.

I refuse to give up on a love this strong Sasuke.

You almost said it didn't you.

Almost called me that…that word…

I don't let anyone call me that, because it reminds me of you.

Not that I don't like being reminded of you.

I don't like remembering how you hurt me with that word.

You are allowed to hurt me, because I give you my heart.

You have the power to destroy me in your hands.

You're not cruel.

You are human.

You are Sasuke.

You are my love.

Feelings are not a weakness.

Didn't you observe yourself time and again how Naruto got stronger when his friends were in trouble?

Didn't you see how his love for something caused his strength to increase?

Whatever you say Sasuke, I still think you're jealous.

No one is perfect Sasuke.

I'm not perfect.

I think you are right for me.

You called me a precious cherry blossom.

Do you really think that?

That I'm precious.

That I'm beautiful like a cherry blossom?

I know that you are my other half.

It's what my heart screams at me.

Never say you are evil.

You aren't.

You are confused and are on the wrong path.

But you are not evil.

You are socially retarded.

It's the sad truth.

If we ever got together, I wouldn't expect any kisses in public.

You'd be too embarrassed.

Sai has no emotions.

Did you know that?

He was trained to have no emotions.

None at all.

We're teaching him though.

Naruto and I.

He is actually….happy…

Although he doesn't understand some of the weird feelings he has.

Yes he insults me frequently.

He was trying to be closer to Naruto and I.

So he asked how to come up with a nickname.

I told him physical features and personality too will help to create one.

So he stared at me for a while and then…

He dubbed me "Ugly."

I beat Naruto to a pulp for trying to keep me from beating Sai.

Look up the video some time.

So now he calls me that constantly.

We went for food with Ino and her group.

Apparently he decided to nickname Ino, Beautiful.

I about smashed his skull in at that.

NO, if anyone is going to crush Sai, its me.

Naruto does still have a minor crush on me.

If I could get him to notice Hinata…

I could bring him back from the dead.

If he was only dead for a few minutes.

You care about me.

It's the truth, even if you don't like it.

Loneliness isn't strength.

It's just heartbreak.

The reason I got stronger was love.

Love for you.

I do believe that is why you call me Sakura.

You cant bear to call the one you love something so formal.

We are separated because of your thick headedness.

And because Itachi is well… the bane of your existence.

You've already acknowledged worry.

And hate.

And soon you will acknowledge love.

It's inevitable.

You think I'm really brilliant.

Surpassing regular brilliance.

Sasuke, you can be so sweet at the strangest times.

I'm extremely happy now.

You like my hair.

I always was worried about that.

Pink is such a girly color.

I would do anything for you Sasuke.

But this is not fair to ask.

A Maybe coming from you is too interesting.

It consumes my curiosity.

Don't make me leave it alone.

I am so gushy all the time, because I am in love with you.

You should think of Konoha, as your home.

As your home that you should come back to.

You see Sasuke.

Those lines about how you see the love in my letters.

About how you like them cuz they come from me.

It proves you love me.

Love hurts, when unrequited or when lovers are separated.

I have both.

A double hurt.

You refuse to love me and you are far away from me.

Love is blissful when the one you love loves you back and is with you.

You don't give Naruto enough credit.

That's true.

He is still his positive energetic self.

I will love you forever and always.

Expect my letters until I die.

Don't try to say goodbye to me.

It hurts too much.

Thinking I wont hear from you again.

I am very observant when it comes to you.

It's the nature of my love.

The L is like the maybe.

It is something I wont let you hide from me!

At the end of your letter you wrote Yours, Sasuke.

Are you announcing I have a claim on you?

Are you saying you are giving your heart to me?

What exactly does that mean?

My heart belongs to you,

Sakura

Kabuto watched Sasuke's expression as he mouthed the words.

His harsh features softening.

His tense muscles relaxing.

His permanent frown curving into a content smile.

His eyebrows furrowed occasionally in slight frustration.

He chuckled over a couple lines.

He read it over and over again.

Tracing the words with his fingertips.

Mouthing the words continually.

Laughing at new things, sighing with remorse at others.

Smiling with warmth.

Kabuto wished he could read the look in his eyes.

As if on command, Sasuke looked up then, staring off into space.

Kabuto leaned forward, seeing into his eyes.

The emotion there surprised him

Shocked him.

Frightened him.

He had to inform Orochimaru about this.

He left silently.

Leaving Sasuke alone.

Kabuto wondered about her letter.

It was answering questions and asking them.

That must mean there were more.

He would have to read them as well.

Before he went to Orochimaru about this.

Sakura…

That was the pink haired girl, Sasuke's old teammate…..

Kabuto shook his head.

This was confusing.


	10. Yours now and always

Story: Missgray? Are you there my love?

Me: she got cold feet story. Sorry.

Story: Missgray! Where are you my soulmate?

Me: -muttering- didn't even leave me a review.

I don't own Naruto… do you?

Puregarnet! What an amazing idea!

? that's your name right? If kabuto messes this up he might just fall down an elevator shaft. :)!

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

Kabuto paced in his room.

He couldn't decide what to do.

The emotion in Sasuke's eyes frightened him.

Orochimaru would probably terminate the correspondence between the two.

But chances were Sasuke would leave.

Sasuke was already close to betrayal because of this wretched girl.

What to do?

He wondered if Sasuke had penned an answer yet.

He walked into Sasuke's room sneakily.

Again.

His eyes immediately pick out the freshly inked letter.

He rushes over to it, needing to know what was happening with Sasuke.

Did he promise betrayal of orochimaru to this girl?

Sakura,

If I saw your severed head on the ground……

I would probably be a blathering idiot.

Defeating an Akatsuki member is astonishing.

Even with a little help from that old bat.

I don't think your love for me is as strong as you think.

Yes, I almost called you …that word.

Why do you give me the power to crush you?

Why?

It isn't smart to put so much trust in me.

I feel cruel, I feel as if ive hurt you too much.

I did observe that, but you realize his feelings triggered the fox.

Its also just his plain stubbornness and stupidity that keeps him going.

I can not imagine anything more perfect than you.

Yes, I think of you as my precious cherry blossom.

I mean as A precious cherry blossom.

Not mine…

Your beauty far surpasses a cherry blossom.

I got someone to take a picture of you, you were just standing there under a tree, but u took my

breath away.

Hearts are fickle things, what they scream at you could change in an instant.

I find myself wanting to believe that you are my other half.

Why is that?

If we ever get together I will kiss you senseless in front of the whole market place.

Sai has no emotions.

He must be extremely efficient as a ninja.

Scratch Naruto off my list.

Pass this along for me:

Sai, you have an appointment with my fists.

Never listen to a word he says.

You are a goddess among mortals.

Your beauty shines outward with devastating brilliance.

Ugh!

What an effect you have made on me.

I'm talking all gushy.

Bleck.

That video is hilarious.

I actually laughed out loud.

Do you know how long it's been since I've done that?

I have no qualms about you smashing in Sai's skull, it sounds like a good idea to me.

Can't I get in at least one good hit?

Hinata?

The shy blushing girl?

He still is oblivious to her feelings.

Even I "socially retarded" as I am saw that she likes him.

Bringing him back from the dead, that is quite controversial and very very impressive.

I don't like it.

But I do care about you.

You think I am thick headed.

That hurts Sakura.

Never say his name, never write it.

It should not grace your lips, nor be written in your ink.

I acknowledge……caring.

But no more as of now.

Your hair is feminine its true, but it suits you well.

You are so stubborn.

The maybe meant maybe maybe I could return.

But I have reconsidered.

It's too dangerous to betray Orochimaru right now.

I will try to make your love for me painless.

But I do not know how.

The L was the start of leaving, or like, im not quite sure myself.

I am yours.

You have a claim on me that no one else ever has.

I do not know what it is.

But you may have the pieces of my fragmented self.

If you want them.

Yours now and always,

Sasuke

Kabuto shook his head, a migraine coming on.

Why did Sasuke have to choose now to rebel?

It was so unlike him.

He must really love this Sakura of his.

Kabuto shook his head, the boy didn't know himself what was happening.

He had to stop these letters.

How?

Kabuto sighed.

He would have to think of something.

Kabuto left the room silently still deep in thought.

The letter lay on Sasuke's desk the ink still drying.

Kabuto tugged at his hair.

What to do?!


	11. Goodbye

Story: HA! See she doesn't have cold feet! She loves me!

Me: DARN!

Story: Missgray! We shall elope tomorrow!

Me: Over my dead body!

Story: ok. –pulls out a knife-

Me: -gulp- but then you would cease to exist! Hah!

Story: -puts knife away- can't you just let me be happy?

Me: O.O

I don't own Naruto… yet.

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

Kabuto was struck with a brilliantly evil idea.

It was something so despicably horrible that it sent shivers down his own spine.

It was dangerous to play the game he was about to play.

But he could see no other way.

Slowly he picked up a pen and set to writing.

Sasuke,

I regret to inform you of your accuracy.

I have realized something.

An epiphany if you will.

Through all the years I have tried to win your love.

Once I have finally gotten you to admit my claim,

I find it worthless.

It is as if my heart stopped beating for you.

I think of you now and no more butterflies erupt in my stomach.

Your distance has hardened me I suppose.

I believe I know myself better now.

I see myself as beautiful, and strong.

I have always strived for your acceptance.

Always.

But now that I have it, I can see no point.

The chase is better than the goal.

I believe to have loved the idea of you.

I realize now my "love" for you was false.

Just as you always believed.

There are so many other people in the world.

I am sure you will find someone.

I have.

You had said that my captain had noticed a spark between myself and Naruto.

At the time, still foolishly in false love, I refused to see it.

But I have accepted it now.

The real love that is here with me.

The real love that stands by me day after day.

I am sorry Sasuke, to have done this to you.

But it really is your fault for allowing yourself to be convinced.

What happened to the cold ice block?

You will always have a place in my world,

As a friend and teammate.

But I am sad to say you no longer have my heart.

It has been stolen from you by Naruto.

I am sorry again Sasuke.

If you do not wish to talk to me anymore, please do not write back.

Goodbye.

Sakura Haruno

Kabuto smirked at his work, he had copied her handwriting exactly.

Now he merely had to intercept the real letter and replace it with this one.

He searched for something to spray it with and his eyes landed on the cherry blossom tree by

Sasuke's room.

Perfect.

He grabbed a blossom and rubbed it on the letter he had written then placed it in an envelope.

He sent Sasuke out to train and snuck in his room, switching the two letters.

He sighed.

This had to work.

Kabuto sat down in his room and opened Sakura's real letter entranced by the girl's writing.

To the man who is mine,

See!

Now you know how I feel!

It was so scary to see your head like that!

I know, impressive is it not?

Elder Chiyo did help a lot, but I did most of the work.

I'm very proud of that.

My love for you has only grown stronger.

I have a claim on you!

You are mine forever and I love you.

I give you the power to crush me because I love you.

There is nothing I can do about it.

It is the most brilliant thing I've ever done, putting trust in you.

You have hurt me too much, but you are forgiven as soon as you hurt me.

I love you too much to hate you or feel angry.

The fox, yes.

Naruto has been through so much because of that stupid fox.

He is so inspiring.

Haha!

True!

His stubbornness and stupidity are key.

You can make jokes!

I'm surprised and elated to see that!

Perfect.

I have never seen myself that way.

Ever.

You can think of me as _your_ precious cherry blossom.

I am yours forever.

No one can ever change that.

I can take your breath away without trying?

Who's in love with whom Sasuke?

Admit it already, you love me!

My heart will remain screeching at me that we belong together for eternity.

My heart is not fickle.

Neither is yours.

You want to believe I am your other half,

Because it is the truth.

And you love me.

Kiss me senseless in front of the whole market place?

Would you?

WHEN we get together you better keep that promise.

He is a pretty good ninja, although he doesn't care much about his teammates.

Haha!

I did actually pass that along,

Sai says : When?

Then he flashed a big smile, so I don't think he really knew what you were saying.

Haha.

I never listen to Sai, except on missions.

Go on.

I want to hear how you view me.

I have made you a romantic!

I have prevailed!

I have done the impossible!

Thank you,

I quite enjoy looking at that video myself.

It always cheers me up.

I made you laugh?

I would've loved to hear that.

Promise me that when you come back you will laugh for me?

A real laugh.

It must've been awhile since you've laughed.

I will give you one good hit on Sai before smashing in his skull.

But then of course I have to heal him, he is on my team right now.

Yes, Naruto is oblivious as always.

Haha!

Another joke!

Sasuke!

You melt my heart!

Yes, Tsunade doesn't like that I could bring someone back from the dead.

She's forbidden me to do so, except in dire circumstances.

She knows how as well, but she never does.

She only learned after all her loved ones died.

Enjoy caring about me.

I enjoy caring about you.

Aww, I'm sorry baby.

I never want to hurt you.

You are thick headed though.

Probably all that hair.

Can you please hurry up and acknowledge love?

It's killing me over here with the suspense!

You think my hair suits me?

Thank you.

I will take that as a compliment.

I believe stubbornness is essential.

You are strong Sasuke, I have no doubts that you could defeat Orochimaru.

Nothing was too dangerous for you before.

Sasuke, come back home.

Come home and make my love blissful instead of painless.

That is how.

For you to be in my arms and touching your lips to mine.

That is how you can make my love painless.

I'm gonna go with L for like.

Like/ Love.

Because in your heart you know its true.

I will take your fragmented pieces of yourself.

I will treasure them and mend them back together.

Just as you will mend my broken heart when you arrive back home.

I love you.

With all my heart and soul.

Love the woman who is yours,

Sakura

Kabuto shook his head, another migraine coming on.

It hurt him now to think of what he had done.

This girl's love was so pure and strong.

Kabuto's dead black heart broke at the destruction he had wrought.

There was no turning back now.

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

You must hate me!

OH!

I'm sorry!

I haven't updated in forever!

I feel horrible, hopefully some people are still looking out for this one. So review please!


	12. Love love love love love

Minister: Do you Story take Mrs. Story to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Story: I do.

Minister: Is there anyone who objects to this marriage.

Me: -muffled screaming-

Story:-sweatdrops- nope no one… lets get to the part where Mrs. Story says I do.

Minister: Um… anyone? Anyone at all? Objections?

Me: -muffled screaming gets louder-

I don't own Naruto… yet.

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

Sasuke cried.

Not just one teardrop.

Not just teared up.

Sasuke cried.

He cried hard.

His body wracked with his pain.

Shaking and trembling as his chest collapsed.

He felt as if he couldn't breathe.

He gasped and gaped like a fish.

His hand clutched at his chest.

Right over his heart.

Something.

He didn't know what.

Something was breaking.

Something was causing this pain.

He looked at the letter again, his eyes blurry and red.

Why?

Why had she done this to him?

She had made him believe.

She had made him……

He screamed.

Loud and primal.

It was a scream of sorrow.

A shriek of pain.

He continued to scream letting out his pain.

His voice grew hoarse and soon it was completely gone.

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

He curled up in a ball on his bed, shaking.

He was going insane.

A knock on the door.

He turns his head.

With no voice to turn them away.

Kabuto walks in and Sasuke can see others crowding around his room.

Sasuke can do nothing but shake.

The GREAT Sasuke Uchiha.

Sits on his bed and shakes.

Kabuto slams the door behind him.

"Sasuke. What is it?"

He asks, his tone gentle.

Sasuke merely thrashes on the bed.

the pain of remembering what brought this on becoming too much

His dark eyes dart to the source of his pain.

The letter.

Sitting harmlessly on the table.

Kabuto strides over to it, his own heart hurting at the broken shell of a man on the bed.

He reads his own writing.

He shakes his head.

He started this he must end it.

"Who is she?"

He asks.

Sasuke screams again, a silent scream

He convulses his nails digging into the skin of his chest.

He continues to dig, clawing at where his heart is

Looking for the source of the pain.

Kabuto goes and stops his hand.

Sasuke bites him, the human contact burning him.

Kabuto stays still and keeps Sasuke from tearing himself apart.

This is wrong.

How could it affect him this much?

Sasuke….

Kabuto knocks him out, watching as the contortion of pain never leaves Sasuke's face.

Even in sleep.

Orochimaru calls him and Kabuto goes reluctantly.

"Kabuto, why is my sssssstar pupil going inssssane? What is the ssssource of hissss pain?"

Orochimaru asked, though he looked completely indifferent to the topic.

Kabuto bows his head.

"He was corresponding with a girl from the leaf village. She was infatuated with him.

She was convincing him to go back to the village and betray us. So I wrote a false note.

I never realized he would be this effected. It truly is insanity."

Kabuto replied his heart hurting at the image of Sasuke's pain.

Orochimaru smiled.

"Insanity? You did the right thing Kabuto. Sasuke will get over it. What exactly did you say to the boy?

Did you write that she died?" He asked.

"I wrote that she was in love with his other teammate." Kabuto answered ashamed.

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"That's it? That brought on this insanity and shrieking?"

Orochimaru asked, afraid to believe it.

Kabuto nodded.

Orochimaru shook his head.

"this is not good."

He said.

Kabuto looked up.

"He will never come back from this."

He continued.

"what?"

Kabuto asked.

"Sasuke is useless now. If her loving someone else did this to him, he is mentally unstable."

Kabuto nodded.

"what shall we do….master?"

He asked.

"We will wait. He is an Uchiha, perhaps there is some hope for him."

Orochimaru answered, solemn.

"If not then we simply lock him away until I need his body."

He said offhandedly.

Kabuto shuddered.

"yes, master."

Sasuke didn't get better.

He shrieked when he got his voice back and continually tried to rip out his heart.

He never got far enough, Kabuto kept watch.

Then one day he ceased his shrieking.

He turned to look at Kabuto and for the first time Kabuto was afraid.

Sasuke's eyes were nothing.

Absolute nothingness.

No emotion or void.

Just nothing.

As if his eyes were not there.

Sasuke stood up and in one swift motion cut Kabuto's throat.

(A/N then pushed him down an elevator shaft! JK!)

Sasuke continued down the hallway like a zombie.

Like a demon possessed.

He walked outside and looked at the cherry blossom tree.

He collapses in front of it and kneels as if in prayer.

Please bring her back to me

Please bring her back to me

Please bring her back to me

He chanted this like a mantra.

Finally he rose up and headed toward Orochimaru's room

He kicked the door open mechanically.

Orochimaru looked up expectantly.

_Seems like he's back to normal and ready to train. _

Orochimaru thought.

Sasuke stabbed him with a chidori enhanced katana before he had another thought.

Then suddenly a skittish messanger rapped on the doorway.

"Sasuke, there is a letter for you."

Sasuke whipped his head toward the messenger and caught him by the throat

"Who"

He asked his voice cracking.

"It's from someone in Konoha. Your same correspondent I believe."

The messenger answered shaking with fear as he held up a white envelope.

Sasuke snatched it eagerly from his hands and left the room walking to the cherry blossom tree again.

_I shouldn't read it._

_It will only hurt again._

_I cant go back to that hurt._

_This numb I have now must stay._

_I need numb._

Against his better judgment he opens it.

The scent of cherry blossoms caresses his nose and he wonders if it is from the letter or tree.

He force his eyes down to the writing and sure enough HER handwriting greets him.

_I told her not to write if she was in love with Naruto…why must she torture me?_

To my only love,

Sasuke?

Are you okay?

Are you well?

Has something happened?

I haven't heard from you in months.

I hope you get this letter.

Sasuke, if you're hurt…..

Sasuke, I love you forever and always.

I love you with all my heart and soul

I love you so much it hurts

I love you so much I cant live without you.

Please don't be dead.

Please.

Do you not want to talk to me anymore?

Did I do something wrong?

Did I offend you?

Is there anything I can do?

Would you rather I not write?

At least tell me that.

I wonder if you have already torn up this letter.

Or if it even gets to you.

Before I just assumed you got them without trouble.

No interceptions.

But now I'm paranoid about someone reading and intercepting these letters.

Do you think it's possible?

That someone would read this when it's not meant for them?

I also keep wondering if it's really you I'm talking to.

What if it's someone posing as you.

Well.

Sasuke, please tell me what I did wrong.

I want to fix it.

I want to make it right.

Please come home

I love you more than ever.

Love love love love love love love love,

Sakura

P.S. please write back, if only to tell me you don't want to write anymore……

Sasuke stood in shock.

Mouth hanging open.

Sakura made a point.

Could their letters have been intercepted.

Was that the reason for the hurtful letter?

Kabuto probably.

Or Orochimaru.

He shakes his head and immediately pens back a letter.

A short sentence really.

He smiles widely.

…………………………………

………………………………………………

YAY!

Almost done…actually that's kinda sad…

I might do a sequel with Naruto and Hinata if anyone wants to read….

But yah!

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!

oops.. thanks ! i tend to put in the last chapter at the end b/c i use the same document to write the next chapter.


	13. To My Only Love

Minister: I now pronounce you Story and Story Wife

Story: kisses Mrs. Story

Me: -cries-

Story: Im now married! Officially off the market

Me: and you are also almost finished!

Story: Wait what?

Me:- Smiles sadly-

I don't own Naruto… until tomorrow.

Please please please review!

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

Sasuke walked, he knew he should rest now.

He knew.

But he couldn't bring himself to.

He was so close.

So very close.

He continued to trudge along.

Almost there.

He breaks into a run.

Faster

Faster

Faster.

He dashes through the gates, disregarding all the stares

Ignoring the shouts.

He searches around frantically.

Where?

Where?

Then he senses it.

Her chakra.

He continues to run, dodging ANBU.

Finally he sees it

A pink head of hair.

He stops in his tracks.

There she is.

Not more than 20 ft away from him.

He strides forward slowly.

She is haggling with an old lady.

Her expression is adorable.

An irritated angel.

Her pink hair is full and shining in the sun.

Her green eyes are light, the color extraordinary.

Suddenly she grabs the old crone by her shirt.

She looks almost scary, and this is coming from Sasuke.

She lets the lady go shortly after.

Her nose wrinkles at something the lady says and Sasuke cant help but smile.

What a childish reaction.

His eyes trail down her body.

A form fitting red shirt, with the haruno symbol on the back.

A pair of tight short black shorts.

A half pinkish skirt.

Knee high combat boots that accent her long creamy legs.

He walks over to her in a trance.

He stops right behind her.

…………………………

…………………………

Sakura went for her groceries.

Just like every day.

But her heart was heavy.

She hadn't heard from Sasuke.

She wonders worriedly if he is dead.

Or hurt.

She pushes the thought to the back of her mind.

She strides through the market.

She sees the old woman that she normally trades with.

The crabby old lady had the best items.

But the worst prices.

She tries to haggle with the woman.

"5 off young lady."

"No, at least 10 please."

"2 then."

"No ma'am I said at least 10 off."

"I hear ya. But I don't like you"

Sakura blinked.

How rude and blunt.

"Please, Ma'am I cant afford much."

"Tough cookies."

"I am a ninja and I support this village with my life, cant I get ten off?"

Sakura asks desperately.

"You sound too desperate, very ann-"

Sakura grabbed the old bat by her shirt.

"Never call me that word! YOU have no right."

She said scarily.

The old lady blinked and shook her head.

"I'll take 8 off….how's that young lady?"

The old geezer asked.

Sakura wrinkles her nose.

How unfair.

"Fine" she sighs.

Then she felt something being crushed into her hand.

She turned and could find no one.

Slowly she looked at the piece of paper in her hand, turned away from the lady's stand.

_To my only love,_

_I love you Sakura, I'm home._

_Love eternal,_

_Sasuke_

Sakura stared and stared.

Her breath was coming in short gasps.

"Sasuke?"

She whispered

She was suddenly spun around.

……………………………………

……………………………………

He knew exactly what to do next.

He crushed his perfectly penned note into her hand.

And jumped away, waiting for her to turn and read the note.

Her eyes widen and her breath comes quickly.

He takes pride in this reaction.

When he finally hears his name tumble from her mouth,

He cant control himself.

She has a musical voice, it sends pleasurable shivers down his spine.

He spins her around to face him and her features are even better up close.

Her perfect skin, her enchanting eyes, her pink plump lips.

"Sasuke!" she whispers again.

"Hn"

He says, unable to speak in her presence.

She giggles at his "word".

He smiles, utter bliss at her laughter.

"Do you know where we are Sakura?" he ask his voice quiet.

She blinks and looks around.

"The middle of the marketplace?" she asks, bewildered.

"Exactly" he murmurs softly

……………………………………………

……………………………………………

He is so close to her.

It would be so easy to touch him now.

She debates the idea, his perfect face causing her thoughts to jumble.

Her gaze is drawn to his eyes first.

For some reason they don't look dull.

They look like shining black.

They convey…

She mentally shakes her head.

It cant be.

But he wrote it.

And he's here.

She studies his face.

"Sasuke!" she whispers.

Afraid this is all an illusion.

"Hn" he replies

She giggles.

That's Sasuke.

He smiles.

It's like the sun has opened up.

His smile awakens butterflies in her stomach.

Just as his voice did.

"Do you know where we are Sakura?" he asks.

She immediately takes in her surroundings.

Utterly confused she replies

"In the middle of the market place?"

"Exactly" he murmurs.

………………………………………

…………………………………………

He lowered his lips to hers.

The sensation is indescribable.

He knows this must be heaven.

He pulls her tight against him, letting him feel her every curve.

Clutching her desperately he kisses her passionately.

She makes a soft moan and Sasuke responds with a soft moan of his own.

How only their lips touching feels so amazing… it's a mystery

Hesitantly he touches his tongue to her puckered lips.

They part easily and their tongues tangle creating new pleasures.

Her knees buckle and his feel wobbly, but he holds them both up.

Neither wants to pull apart.

They wait until their lungs burn like fire to slowly separate.

Only to breathe heavily and kiss again.

In front of the whole market place he will kiss her senseless.

He kisses her again and again, a crowd forming around the passionate scene.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Finally seeing her become dizzy, he draws back.

He holds her tight against his chest unwilling to let go.

She hugs him back, her grip just as tight

She is smiling.

"I love you." She says as she looks in his eyes.

"I love you" he replies piercing her eyes with his.

She snuggles back into the warmth of his chest.

Surprised when he picks her up bridal style.

She leans her head against his arm.

Closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

He looks down at her lovingly.

Finally, his cherry blossom is his.

Then as though realizing something important he sits her down on a nearby bench.

Her eyes fly open.

Confusion is evident on her face.

He smirks.

…………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………

His lips come down softly on hers and she goes to heaven.

She's flying and refuses to come down.

He clutches her to him tightly and she feels the hard plane of his body.

She molds herself to his shape, moaning at the feelings produced by his kiss.

Her knees buckle and she hopes he can keep them upright.

A something wet touches her lips.

Immediately realizing it is his tongue, she parts her puckered lips.

When their tongue's meet, it is a new level of pleasure.

How can anything feel this good?

She runs out of air, but continues kissing him, not letting the moment fade.

They both pull back reluctantly, breathing heavy.

He pulls her in for another kiss.

Another.

Another.

Another.

Another.

She has been thoroughly kissed senseless, her mind a scrambled haze.

She feels herself literally swept off her feet and relaxes in his arms.

Then suddenly she is placed gently on a bench.

That bench.

She is confused.

It shows on her face.

……………………………………………………

………………………………………………………

He kneels down, his smirk still in place.

Sasuke pulls out the ring.

Set in a cherry blossom cut is a diamond, a huge brilliant diamond.

Around it are emerald leaves and tiny pink stones are interspersed as petals around the diamond.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he asks.

She gasps.

"Yes! Always Sasuke."

She replies already tears streaming down her face.

He kisses them away as he slips the amazing ring on her finger.

She cups his face and kisses him senseless.

…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

He kneels and she wonders what he could be doing.

Then she sees it.

A ring.

The most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

Shaped like a cherry blossom.

"Sakura will you marry me?" he asks

She gasps

"Yes! Always Sasuke"

She replies feeling the tears stream down her face.

She has never been this happy.

Only he could make her feel this way.

She feels the weight of the ring on her finger, a comfortable weight.

She starts to smile as she feels his soft lips kiss away her tears.

She cups his perfect face and pulls it to hers.

She kisses him senseless now, just as he did her.

……………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke smiled as he penned the letter.

Sakura smiled her bright smile as she read.

To my only love,

I am forever yours.

Can you forgive me my past mistakes?

Will you make a new future with me?

Will you love me forever?

I love you my dearest.

My precious cherry blossom.

I love you Sakura.

I will tell you and show you every day.

I love you.

I love you with all my heart.

I love you with all my soul.

I love you so much that I'm glad it doesn't hurt.

I love you.

I love you.

Love Eternal,

Sasuke

Sakura pens her last letter, replying to her fiancée with a smile of giddiness.

To my only love,

I am forever yours.

I love you Sasuke.

Your past mistakes were forgiven before you made them.

I will build a home and a happy future with you.

I will love you for eternity and longer.

I love you Sasuke.

I love you with all my heart.

I love you with all my soul.

I love you so much, I'm glad it doesn't hurt anymore.

I love you and will show and tell you everyday.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

Love Eternal,

Sakura

To my only love. They repeat together. They kiss again, leaving the other senseless.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Awww. It's over.

I miss it already!

Well Review! For the last time…

I hope you all liked the ending.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Sequel and Final Author Note

So!

This story is pretty much done…if I get reeeeeeeeeaaaaaallllllllyyy bored I might make an epilogue

Chapter.

Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all!

I wanna know if you lovely reviewers are interested in a Naruhina sequel?

I started it, so here's a sneak peek……

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

To the one I adore,

You never notice me.

It's a fact, don't deny it.

I have watched you for a long time.

I have waited patiently for you to see me.

Why is it that you don't?

Am I not pretty enough?

Am I not strong enough?

I worked hard.

Harder than I've ever worked.

Only for you.

Is it because I'm not HER?

_She_ will never love you like I do.

_She_ belongs with Sasuke.

I've always thought that I was supposed to be with you.

From the first time I met you.

I fell in love with you.

People don't believe that that kind of thing happens anymore.

That you can't fall in love with someone as soon as you see them.

Maybe it's true.

Maybe that's why we're not together.

I really don't know.

By this point I'm sure you are wondering who I am.

But if I tell you, will you treat me differently?

It's strange.

I think you are so intelligent.

Really I do.

But at times you can be so dense.

The whole of Konoha knows that I have a crush on you.

Yet you remain oblivious.

I'm not subtle.

It's hard to control myself around you.

I thought for sure you knew how I felt.

SHE told me you didn't.

That you were still as oblivious as ever.

So I decided to write this letter.

So that maybe you be a little more observant.

Notice me.

Please.

My heart will accept no one else.

Goodness knows I wish sometimes it would.

Poor Kiba has been chasing to no avail.

I think the only reason he went out with HER was to get me jealous.

I know how he feels, he lusts for me.

I cant see why.

Who am I kidding.

I could never get you.

Never have you for my own.

Just know that I love you.

Forever.

Always.

Eternally.

Undying Love,

Sunny Place

……………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………..

Note: this is Hinata's letter to Naruto.

She uses the name Sunny Place because that is the meaning of her name.

HER is Sakura.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


End file.
